


Twin Flame

by Geek_Haven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anonymous Sex, Bartender Dean, Blowjobs, Christmas Party, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mechanic Dean, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rich Castiel, Sudden Appearing Tattoos, Supernatural (TV) Characters - Freeform, Tattoos, Various SPN Characters - Freeform, Writer Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_Haven/pseuds/Geek_Haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The history goes as you hit 16, a name appears on the left side of your wrist, under the base of your thumb. It supposedly means that this was the name of the person you were destined to be with, Your soul mate. But you didn't know anything about this person, you didn't who that person was, didn't know whether they were male or female, you didn't know anything about them apart from their name. </p><p>You don't think you would ever care about it, you didn't think you would ever find them. Until one day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history goes as you hit 16, a name appears on the left side of your wrist, under the base of your thumb. It supposably means that this was the name of the person you were destined to be with, Your soul mate. But you didn't know anything about this person, you didn't who that person was, didn't know whether they were male or female, you didn't know anything about them apart from their name. 
> 
> You don't think you would ever care about it, you didn't think you would ever find them. Until one day...

                                                                                            

 

Nobody knows where it comes from, it just appears one day. You hit 16 and a name appears on the left side of your wrist, just under the base of your thumb in black, curly script. Imprinted on your skin. It’s only ever a first name, so although sometimes you can tell whether it’s a male or female, the gender is unclear. History says that the name is of someone you are destined to be with, your true soulmate.

Once people see the name appear, they can become hell bent on trying to search for their so called ‘soul mate’; typing in names on the internet, looking through phone books or just randomly calling people out on the street. Dean Winchester on the other hand, would not be seen dead doing that, not in a million years. He’d just go with the flow of things, have a few one night stands, drink a couple of beers and just go about his life one day at a time. Tear around, jam the key in the ignition and haul ass until he ran out of gas, living the way he always thought he’d go out, pedal to the metal and that’ll be it, that’s how he wanted to go.

But that’s not how it went when he hit 16. When that name appeared on the left side of his wrist, just under the base of his thumb, he became intrigued about who this person could be, what it might mean for him. He was one of the unlucky ones, who got a name that could have been either male or female, making narrowing it down even harder. What he did know, thanks to a quick internet search (he couldn’t resist the temptation) is that it was the name of an Angel of the Lord, the Angel of Thursday to be exact. That’s all he could find out and after a while life got in the way and he lost interest.

He was now 23, juggling jobs as a mechanic and bartender as well as looking after his kid brother, Sammy, who, at only four years younger, wasn’t much of a kid anymore. It was a tough life, but he wasn’t one to complain, he’d always had it tough. Their Mom had died when he was 4, his deadbeat Dad spent the next few years skipping town for weeks on end and combing back, drunk. He’d learnt to just suck it up, be a man and just get on with it; work hard play hard and all that.

Today was different though, tonight was a day off and there was a party in town, some rich kid who was holding a fancy Masquerade party to celebrate Christmas. Dean could pull that off. Even if he wasn’t invited, he still intended to go. He and his best friend Charlie had already decided to sneak in through the back and party like there was no tomorrow.

Dean sighed as he looked in the mirror, pulling at his white shirt, sorting out the collar and making sure it still fit, it was slightly snug, clinging to the defined muscles of his upper arms nicely. He looked down to his wrists as he tugged at the sleeves, buttoning them up and looking at the cheap cufflinks he had found, that’s when he noticed the sliver of black ink by the base of his thumb. He hadn’t paid much attention to it for a long time now but he pulled the sleeve up slightly and ran a finger over the name imprinted on his skin and sighed. He had no hopes or desires of finding whoever the mysterious name belonged to, whatever happened he’d just go with the flow. He pulled his sleeve back down and then pulled a mask over his eyes, red flames outlining one side of the mask, from the bottom right corner to the middle, over his nose with a black background.  He adjusted the blood-red devil horns he wore to match it and smirked a little as he looked at himself in the mirror.

It was starting to get late when he and Charlie got to the Masquerade party. As they arrived you could see the lights flashing from the dance floor and the music playing, mixing in with the sound of loud chatter as people drank, talked and danced. They managed to get through the back, slipping in without being noticed, luckily thick curtains covered the big double doors so they were able to hide until they were sure that there was no chance of being caught. Dean grinned next to her and she smirked a little, adjusting the straps of her red dress and winking at him from behind her black lace mask. He grabbed her hand and pulled her through to the main hall, joining the mass of bodies on the dance floor.

\--

Castiel sighed deeply and sipped the drink he held loosely in his hand. It was the Novak’s yearly Christmas Party, just one of the nights when probably the richest family in the area showed how much money they had. Unfortunately, Castiel was one of them and had to be a part of the Christmas event. However, what he did enjoy about this year’s party was that it was a Masquerade party, meaning that he could hide his face and go unnoticed by the guests who wanted to become friendly with the Novak family. He wore a black button down shirt, black dress pants and a white mask. He even had a set of black feather wings on his back. It may have been unnecessary but he didn’t want people knowing who he was, also they did match the mask he was wearing. The mask was mainly white but on the left side of it there was a black winged pattern outlined by small silver sequins. Gabriel, his brother, had joked that Castiel looked like the Angel of temptation, but Castiel doubted it very much. Gabriel was the only one who knew what Castiel was wearing for tonight’s event and that was just because he happened to walk in just as Castiel was sorting out his outfit.

This would possibly be the last event that he would attend as a single male. Soon it would be his 20th birthday and with that came an arranged relationship that Castiel had no say in. Despite his protests, his parents said it was necessary. They wanted him to marry a pretty women and have beautiful children and unfortunately the name on his wrist was definitely a man’s. There was no doubt about it. When it appeared on his wrist his parents were the first to tell him how wrong it was, that if God intended on men being with men then he wouldn’t have created Adam and Eve. But despite his arguments that if there was a God then he was the one who put this man’s name on his skin, they still wouldn’t have any of it. Castiel knew he couldn’t be with a woman, especially not the woman they planned to pair him with. Anna Milton.

The Novak’s were deeply religious, at least his parents were anyway, Castiel himself, although he liked to believe in God and that someone was out there, looking out for him, couldn’t grasp the concept of not being accepted by Him because of a choice he did not make.

He sighed again, emptying the last of his drink before looking at the dance floor, watching the mass of dancing bodies and drunk individuals. He really was glad this was a Masquerade party. All that was visible of his face were the piercing blue eyes that stood out nicely against the white. He got up from his place and began to make his way through the dancing pairs, meaning to go straight through them so he could hopefully slip out of the hall and up to his room, but that was until he ran into someone.

“Damn it, I am so sorry.” He said, looking up to the masked man, seeing nothing but emerald green eyes looking back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history goes as you hit 16, a name appears on the left side of your wrist, under the base of your thumb. It supposedly means that this was the name of the person you were destined to be with, Your soul mate. But you didn't know anything about this person, you didn't who that person was, didn't know whether they were male or female, you didn't know anything about them apart from their name. 
> 
> You don't think you would ever care about it, you didn't think you would ever find them. Until one day...

Dean stumbled a little as someone ran into him, as he was about to turn and tell the guy what’s what, he paused slightly and looked down at the blue eyes that shone through the other man’s mask. His frown faltered and he smiled slightly and brushed his apology off with a chuckle. He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged.

“No worries buddy. Its fine” he said to him, still looking into the blue eyes that were in front of him. Charlie seemed to notice this and slipped off through the dancers, more gracefully than the Angel boy and grabbed herself a drink from the bar.

Castiel smiled weakly up at Dean in return, clearing his throat a little, he ran a hand nervously down his shirt, and smiled.

“I wasn’t looking where I was going, I apologise” He repeated. “I didn’t mean to ruin your dance with, err, your date” he said, watching as the redheaded girl slipped away, a little confused as to why she would do that if they were together.

“My date? Who? Charlie?” Dean said, confused and turned around to watch her disappear. He chuckled a little, running a hand over his mouth and shaking his head.

“She’s not my date, she bats for the other team… I’d only be her date if I grew lady parts” he explained at the Angels confusion. He turned back to look at the man in front of him. When he did he began to notice little things, the guy’s hair, dark and artfully messy and the shining feathers of the wings on his back. He smiled wider.  
  
Castiel nodded a little and flushed, thankful for the mask that covered the majority of his face, the blush showing at the tops of his ears. He hummed a little and looked up at the man’s eyes again, glancing away as he felt his gaze raking over him.

“Well, have a good rest of the night.” He said and moved away from the mysterious man. As he walked, he ran his fingers quickly through his hair and suddenly decided he needed a drink. He went over at the bar, ordered a drink and sat down on a barstool, looking back out at the crowd.

\--

Dean watched the blue-eyed man with angel wings walk away and found himself following without really thinking. He watched the man as he ordered his drink and turn his attention back to the party. He ordered his own drink and leant against the polished wood, turning back to the Angel.

The man was tapping his foot to the music, his head bouncing in time, but that was it. He didn’t seem to notice the returning Devil. Dean chuckled and ran a hand over his mouth.  
  
“Why don’t you go and dance?” He asked, putting the neck of the bottle against his lips and taking a long sip of his beer.  
  
“I’m not much of a dancer”  
  
“Not many people are, but they still do. I’ll join you if you like, then we can be lousy together.” Dean said, putting the beer back down on the bar, and smiling a little.  
  
Castiel blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the green eyed Devil. The corners of his mouth twitched and he chuckled a little.  
  
“Thanks… But I think I’ll pass, I don’t really like to dance.” He admitted.  


Dean chuckled and stood up, he took a long draft of his beer, put it down and extended his hand to the Angel.  
  
“I’m not taking no for an answer.” He said grabbing his hand and pulling him up with a grin, the Angel let out a small yelp but allowed himself to be led onto the dance floor. They wove their way into the mass of bodies. Dean turned around to face him. The Angel looked at him with a shy smile, held onto his hand and they began to dance awkwardly, just like everyone else.

Castiel blushed a little, copying the green eyed man’s movements and chuckling a little as he shook his head, flushing. His mask still hiding the colour on his cheeks.

\--  
  
Song after song played and still the Angel and the Devil danced together, ignoring the odd looks they got from other people and just dancing. They soon relaxed into each other, dancing more fluidly. The song soon changed from an upbeat one to a slow moving one and more couples flooded the floor, taking each other’s hands and holding each other close.

Castiel blushed a little, let go of the man’s hand and stepped back.

“I think that’s enough dancing for the night.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck and bowing his head a little.  
  
“One more dance, then you can leave if you want.” The Devil said and grinned, taking his hand again and pulling him close, wrapping an arm around his waist and smirking, a little, placing his hand on the small of his back and slowly beginning to move to the music.  
  
Castiel flushed a little and smiled softly, resting his hand on the Devils shoulder and shaking his head a little in disbelief. If Gabriel had told him that he would be dancing with a man by the end of the night Castiel would have laughed. But here he was, he was really dancing with a man and he couldn’t be happier. He didn’t want to be forced to marry Anna. He wanted to find the man whose name was on his wrist, the man who also had Castiel’s name on his wrist. But that seemed impossible, what were the chances of finding him before he was forced to marry?  
  
The song ended and Castiel realised he was staring into the other man’s eyes He blinked and looked away as the Devil smiled softly.  
  
“Well, that was nice.” Dean said, his thumb brushing the small of the Angel’s back. He squeezed his hand a little and pulled him over to the bar. He got two drinks and handed him one and took a sip, keeping his arm wrapped around the Angel’s waist.

“So, Angel… What does it take to get to see what’s under that mask?” He asked him, his hand smoothing small circles against the back of his suit jacket.

Castiel turned to look at him dead-on and raised an eyebrow. “How about we go upstairs and find out?”  
  
Dean’s eyebrows shot up and he laughed. “I like the sound of that”

Castiel lead him quickly away from the noise and throng of the part, up the grand staircase, making sure his brothers didn’t see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short chapter, sorry for the wait! Hope you all had a good Christmas... Happy New Year to you all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history goes as you hit 16, a name appears on the left side of your wrist, under the base of your thumb. It supposedly means that this was the name of the person you were destined to be with, Your soul mate. But you didn't know anything about this person, you didn't who that person was, didn't know whether they were male or female, you didn't know anything about them apart from their name. 
> 
> You don't think you would ever care about it, you didn't think you would ever find them. Until one day...

Castiel took the green eyed man to the nearest spare bedroom, not wanting him to see his own room. As far as the green-eyed man knew, he didn’t even live here.  
  
Dean grinned as he was lead up the stairs and into a bedroom. The other man seemed to know where he was headed but still he had no idea who the Angel was.  
  
Castiel turned around and shut the door behind him, leaning back against the dark wood.  
  
“So, what’s under that mask Angel?” Dean asked again, stepping closer to the young man, his fingers moving to the edge of the mask, playing with the string that kept it on.

Castiel’s breath stuttered as he felt the other man’s fingers smooth across his skin, he reached up and mimicked his movements, tracing the edges of the Devil’s mask with his own fingers, pulling lightly at the corners. They looked into each other’s eyes and as if in silent agreement, pulled off each other’s masks.

Dean’s breath hitched in the back of his throat as he looked at the blue eyed man, he really did look like an Angel. They both dropped the masks on the floor and stared at each other. 

“Wow…” Was all Castiel could say  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“You’re…wow…” Castiel commented with a slight laugh.

Dean laughed at that and leaned forward, capturing the other man’s lips in a soft kiss, cupping his jaw as his eyes slid closed and their mouths slotted together. Dean pulled him flush against his body, slowly walking back until his legs hit the bed, he fell back, and bringing the blue eyed Angel with him. Dean grabbed at the Angel’s shirt, pulling it up and out as he pushed his cold hands over warm skin while his teeth dragged over the other man’s chapped, pink bottom lip.

Castiel shivered under the touch and returned the kiss more urgently, moving his hands to grasp at the Devil’s sides, trailing his lips down the heated skin of his neck. He sat up slightly, running his hands down the man’s chest and pulling clumsily at the buttons of his shirt, desperate to feel the smooth, bare skin against his hands. He pushed the fabric away as he leaned down to press soft kisses to the Devil’s skin, flicking his tongue lightly over his nipples, earning a deep groan and a hand clutching at his hair. He moaned against the warm skin, pulling back and looking down at the green eyed Devil below him.

Dean smiled, looking up at the blue eyed man, leaning up to chase the kiss as he pulled at clothes, fumbling with buttons and pushing the shining wings off to fall from his shoulder, eager to get his hands on all of him. With a grin, he wrapped his arms around the Angel and flipped them so the Angel was on his back, looking up at him with a surprised huff of breath which became a breathy whine as he kissed down his chest, pinning his arms above his head as he made his way down his body. When his lips reached the waist band of the blue-eyed man’s pants he ran his fingers lightly over the zip as he looked up, asking for permission.

Castiel bit his lip and smiled, running a hand through the Devil’s hair and nodding slightly, giving the man his consent. He watched, breathlessly, as the man undid his belt and slowly drew down the zip, his fingers ghosting over his already hard cock. He raised his hips as Dean drew his pants down and off, leaving him in just his underwear. He flushed slightly as he looked down at the beautiful man who smiled up at him, green eyes flashing in the low light, being gentle with his movements, nothing like how he was dressed, nothing mean, or devilish. He should have been the Angel.

Dean licked his lips and moved to kiss up the man’s legs licking the warm skin of his inner thighs, pressing harder kisses to the tanned skin, as he travelled up, nipping at the skin there, and marking him faintly. He hummed slightly, kissing over his now tented boxers, smirking slightly as he kissed the hot, hard length of him through the soft fabric.

Castiel gasped, his hips arching off the bed as he tightened the grip of his fingers in his hair and sighed, biting his bottom lip. He hadn’t felt anything like this in a long time.

Dean groaned at the slight pain when he felt the man tug at his hair. He pressed open mouthed kisses along the hot line of the Angel’s cock before letting his fingers dip under the waistband. He looked back up again, asking for permission a second time, watching with a heated stare as Castiel moaned and nodded against, his eyes hooded and mouth red and kiss-bruised.  He pulled the boxers down, freeing Castiel who moaned at the sensation of cool air against his hot skin. He smiled and took the Angel into his hand, smooth- hard flesh against his rough fingers, dragging his thumb over the tip, feeling the pre-cum already leaking. He flicked out his tongue, licking up the underside of the man’s cock and too him into his mouth in one long slide, groaning at the feel of him, hot and heavy against his tongue as he tightened his hand in his hair. 

Castiel gasped, shuddering and biting his lip as he was encased by a warm wet heat. HIS hips bucking slightly off the bed, a red blush tinting his cheeks. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of the man’s mouth on him.

Dean moaned around him, beginning to bob his head and hollowed his cheeks as he took the Angel deeper into his mouth, one hand gripping him, moving in time with his mouth and the other holding down his hips as he bucked against him. He sucked harder, his tongue dancing over the sensitive skin, brushing over the tip and tasting the sweet essence of the man. He felt the blue eyed Angel shiver under him, his cock throbbing in his mouth, so close to the edge already. Dean smirked slightly, shivers running over him at the sounds of the Angel was making. He squeezed the base of the Angel’s cock, taking longer, and deeper bobs of his head and groaning, sending vibrations down the cock in his mouth.

All too soon, Castiel felt his orgasm building, his stomach dropping from the pleasure, his toes curling as his other hand gripped the bed sheets, He whimpered, biting his lip and tugging at the man’s hair “Shit… I… I’m close” he gasped, feeling warmth pool in his stomach as he reached his height, gasping incoherently as he came into the man’s mouth.

Dean was shocked he was able to bring the man over the edge with his mouth so quickly, but he wasn’t complaining. He could feel his own cock throbbing in his confined trousers as pulled off of him, wiping his mouth and smiling as he looked down to the stunning blue eyed man, his face flushed and his breaths coming in short pants.

Castiel gasped, fighting to slow his pounding heart. “That was something else” he murmured.

“Yeah, it was” Dean chuckled

Castiel smiled and sat up, pulling the dirty-blonde haired man close and kissing him languidly, tasting himself on the man’s soft lips. He twisted to push the other man down onto the bed.

“Your turn” he hummed, kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short, but that was my first published smut chapter... Hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history goes as you hit 16, a name appears on the left side of your wrist, under the base of your thumb. It supposedly means that this was the name of the person you were destined to be with, Your soul mate. But you didn't know anything about this person, you didn't who that person was, didn't know whether they were male or female, you didn't know anything about them apart from their name. 
> 
> You don't think you would ever care about it, you didn't think you would ever find them. Until one day...

Castiel was lying on the bed with the green eyed man, his head resting on the man’s chest as they both got their breath back. He listened to the gradually slowing heartbeat of the other man, his hand tracing patterns against his smooth stomach as their breathing slowed to a resting rhythm. He lifted his head after a while, looking down at green eyes that gazed softly up at him.

The green-eyed man sat up after a few moments, he reached over to run his fingers through raven hair as he stood and began to look around for his clothes. Castiel watched him as he got dressed, admiring the play of half-light on his skin and the shadows of his muscles as he moved. After a moment Castiel sighed and reluctantly got up to do the same, re-dressing slowly, not wanting to rush back to the real world just yet. He looked back up at the devil with his horns back in place and chuckled slightly as he grabbed his own shining wings. The Devil smiled softly and helped him put the wings back on, smoothing out the feathers and then running his hands down the Angel’s sides. Castiel shivered at the light touch and went to grab their masks.

“How cliché, the Angel and the Devil…” Castiel said, putting the masks down again before moving to step in front of Dean. He leaned up to kiss him softly, cupping his jaw before picking up the mask and delicately placing it over the man’s face (Such a shame to see that pretty face hidden), carefully tying it so it sat straight on the man’s features, not to tight. Once he was done he stood back, smiling up at him.

Dean smiled too and leaned across, grabbing the Angel mask and carefully placing it on the blue eyed man’s face, tying it with nimble fingers and then letting his hand caress his face, leaning down to press a final kiss to his lips and smiling.  
  
“So, do I get to know your name?” The green eyed man asked. Castiel smiled, thinking about it before humming slightly and shaking his head.  
  
“Maybe one day, but today is not that day.” He told him.

“Such a shame. Well, Angel, I’ll see you around some day. Maybe one day, we’ll meet again, and I’ll get to learn your name” Dean winked, turning around and opening the door slightly, peering out before opening it wider and gesturing for the Angel to follow him.

Castiel chuckled, walking out past him and heading down the stairs with the green eyed man at his back. He went to walk back into the crowd when he felt a hand brush against his, a soft squeeze on his fingers. He smiled, turning his head to see the green eyed Devil wink at him before moving away with a smile on his face. Castiel sighed as he headed over to the bar, grabbing another drink and running a hand through his hair as he looked around the place.

People were still dancing, the music playing loudly as others enjoyed themselves. His mind wandered to the green eyed man, wondering what his name was. He wished he had the guts to tell him his name, to ask him his. He wished a lot of things.

The worst part was that, what just happened, would be his last opportunity. The next party that was due to occur would be his birthday, his 20th birthday. The night of his arranged engagement, his forced heterosexual relationship, because of his supposed religious beliefs. But they weren’t his beliefs anymore, he still believed in God but he wasn’t going to believe in any religion that forced him to be unhappy.

Dean found Charlie again and grinned to her as he grabbed another drink, he opened it and took a long sip.

“Where did you go?” She asked.

“Nowhere, I got talking to that Angel dude.” He shrugged, flushing a little, glad the mask would cover most of it, but the tips of his ears were tinted pink. Charlie smirked a little and nodded, sipping her own drink. She had an arm around the waist of a dark haired woman, who smiled at Dean.

“Dean this is Dorothy, Dorothy this is Dean Winchester and he totally just hooked up with a hot angel in some broom closet somewhere.” She said to the girl in a stage-whisper. She grinned, taking a sip of her drink and tilting the neck of her bottle towards Dean.

Dean flashed her an annoyed look as Dorothy laughed. Charlie let go of her and patted Dean’s shoulder, taking his hand and beginning to dance, moving to the music and smiling up at him.

“Okay, fine… Whatever” Dean replied, rolling his eyes and beginning to dance with Charlie, getting lost in the rhythm but his mind drifting back to the blue eyed Angel.

\--

Castiel could see the Devil through the crowd of bodies, dancing with his friend again. Downing the last of his beer, he made his way through the drunk bodies carefully, looking over at the green eyed Devil once more and giving a small, sad smile before he made his way back up the stairs to lock himself away for the night. He had no interest in the party anymore.

Once he got to his room, he stripped down and changed into a soft pair of flannel trousers and a black t-shirt. He got out his laptop, placed it gently on his desk and sat down.

He turned the laptop on and the light from the screen, now the only light in the room, illuminated his face as he watched it flicker into life. He ran a tired hand through his hair, clicked on his files and then on the Word Press document he had recently had open.

Castiel was a writer. Sure, he hadn’t anything published yet but that didn’t mean he _wasn_ _’_ _t_ a writer. He just, kept his work to himself. He spent the rest of the night re-reading what he had already written, editing small parts, deleting others and rewording the rest. That’s what he did when he had writers block; he edited.

He was currently writing a story about the Supernatural. That was what truly fascinated him. He was writing about a family, caught up in the battle between Heaven and Hell. Always trying to do the right thing, to look out for each other and their friends and keep fighting. They believed that family didn’t end with blood, but for them it _always_ ended in blood because no matter how hard they tried it seemed like somebody always ended up dead.  It was just how things were. How they were always going to be. Until an Angel appeared and shook up their world, changing everything.

He called the story ‘Blood and Grace’ and although it wasn’t published, he was still afraid to put his name on it. So he decided to use his middle name as his pen-name. If he did ever publish them, ‘Jimmy Novak’ was the name he would use.  
  
He carried on writing until he could no longer, his eyes straining so he turned in for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while for an update! Exams are now over! I have the rest of this week to write more chapters before I go away, I'll update a new chapter by the end of this week I promise! Sorry for the wait! Don't give up on me, I haven't given up on this!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history goes as you hit 16, a name appears on the left side of your wrist, under the base of your thumb. It supposedly means that this was the name of the person you were destined to be with, Your soul mate. But you didn't know anything about this person, you didn't who that person was, didn't know whether they were male or female, you didn't know anything about them apart from their name. 
> 
> You don't think you would ever care about it, you didn't think you would ever find them. Until one day...

When Castiel woke up, he knew it was bright outside, even before he opened his eyes.

It was quieter now but the sounds of the party still vibrated through the floors and the hum of the music echoed through the big house.

There was a crisp chill in the air and Castiel instinctively pulled the covers around him, burying himself under and not really wanting to wake up just yet. He glanced at his clock on his wall and sighed, he could still hear the sound of chatter down stairs. It was 8am and there were still people in his house. He rubbed his eyes and stretched out his limbs, shoving the duvet back and looking up at the ceiling. His mind wandered to the events of last night, to the green eyed man, to the time they had spent together in the room only two doors away. He rubbed a hand over his suddenly dry mouth and found himself gasping for a cool drink.

He threw off the covers altogether, grabbing a sweater from his closet before making his way downstairs. As he walked down the grand staircase not many of the remaining scattered party-goers paid him much notice. He made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge, sighing as he tried to move around the disheveled looking couple leaning against it, making out with their masks pressed together. He grabbed the orange juice, poured himself a glass and drank it leaning against the counter top.

\--

Dean and Charlie were still in the house as the sun came up, shining through every window. Dean wasn’t normally one for long parties; a dive-bar for the night then home, alone or, if he was lucky, with company, was more his style. It was Charlie who had convinced him to stay this long, she was really hitting it off with the girl she’d met earlier in the night.

Right now Dean was leaning against the door frame, watching Charlie flirt with the girl she had spent most of the night, and now morning, with. He ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his mask. It was really beginning to dig into his face, becoming more uncomfortable the longer he wore it. He just wanted to take it off, get changed out of his monkey suit and put on a pair of worn jeans and a t-shirt.

He sighed, pushing himself off of the door frame and walking over to the big kitchen. He needed to sober up a little if he was going to drive home. He really didn’t want to have to call a cab and leave his baby outside. As he walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes groggily, someone quickly passed him in the doorway leaving him with an impression of familiar blue eyes and messy hair. He turned but the man had rounded a corner and disappeared. Deans tongue flicked out to wet his lips as he turned, almost unconsciously following the figure he was sure he knew. He looked around, trying to see the man again but he was lost amongst a group of departing revelers. He sighed, a little frustrated, pushing past a few people as he tried to see him. He knew those eyes. He had thought the Angel had left. After they came back downstairs he had spent the night trying to get another glimpse of him and his blue eyes but after a while he’d presumed the Angel had left. But those eyes; he knew there wasn’t another shade of blue like it.  
  
Castiel’s heart raced, he panicked, pushing through the crowd. He couldn’t let the green eyed man catch up to him. He couldn’t let him see him like this. In his normal, sleeping clothes with bed hair and sleep filled eyes. If he did he was sure the Devil would know who he was and he couldn’t afford for that to happen. He turned a corner and pressed himself against the wall, eyes closed, chest heaving, hoping the green-eyed man wouldn’t follow. He opened his eyes and turned, peeking round the corner. He could see the green-eyed man looking for him, pushing through the dancing bodies. Castiel sighed, running a hand through his hair. Then the man looked his way and Castiel’s breath caught in his throat, he needed to get out of here, go back upstairs where it was safe, away from the Devil. He pushed away from the wall and kept moving, it was a big house, and it should have been easy to hide. Maybe something inside him wanted to be caught, wanted the man to find him? He shook his head, angry at himself; he knew he couldn’t let that happen. He was due to be engaged. He couldn’t afford to develop feelings for a man he barely knew. It would get him killed, he was sure of it.  
  
Dean looked around. He knew the blue-eyed man was here, he was sure of it, he just couldn’t find him. After a while of looking he gave up, his shoulders slumping a little as he moved back into the kitchen. Charlie and the other girl stood by the fridge, drinking juice. His friend looked up with a small frown.  
  
“What’s wrong?” She asked.  
  
“Nothing, just…thought I saw him again…Guess not.”  
  
“Pining Winchester? That’s not like you.” She teased, shoving his shoulder playfully. He smiled back.

“Time to go?” She asked.  
  
“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea” he said with a sigh, rubbing a hand over his mouth.

Charlie gave him a thumbs up and turned to kiss the dark haired girl goodbye with a promise to call her soon.  
  
Castiel was leaning against the wall, he could see the green-eyed man heading for the door, and he wanted to go after him, stop him and push him up against the wall and kiss him in front of everyone. That’s what he wanted to do, but he didn’t. He told himself it was too much of a risk, his family would disown him, he’d bring shame on the family name, then what? It was no good. So he just stood and watched as they headed for the door.

As they left he heard the red-haired girl speaking - she called the green-eyed man Dean.

Castiel’s breath caught in his throat, his heart raced and he reached out blindly, bracing himself against the wall, afraid he would fall, his knees ready to give way. With shaking hands, he pushed his sleeve up until he could see the familiar black, curly script of the name on his wrist. He traced the word with his finger, like he had done so many times before, spelling it out, mouthing the letters as he traced them. D, E, A and N. He stared wide eyed at his arm for a long moment and then his eyes snapped up to the door as it closed with a bang. He heard the sound of a powerful engine roaring. Wheels screeching as a car drove off.

Dean was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thought I would update again before the end of the week because I go away for a month and so won't get much writing done, will do some here and there. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think and I will have a chapter up again once I am back!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history goes as you hit 16, a name appears on the left side of your wrist, under the base of your thumb. It supposedly means that this was the name of the person you were destined to be with, Your soul mate. But you didn't know anything about this person, you didn't who that person was, didn't know whether they were male or female, you didn't know anything about them apart from their name. 
> 
> You don't think you would ever care about it, you didn't think you would ever find them. Until one day...

Castiel stared at the door in front of him, eyes wide, heart racing. Dean. The name of the man he had just been with in the spare room was the same as the name written on his wrist. But that didn’t mean his name was on Dean’s wrist? Did it? There were many Deans in the world and a lot fewer Castiels. The chances of this being _his_ Dean were surely pretty remote but that didn’t stop his heart hammering against his ribs like an army marching through his chest as he stared wide eyed at the closed door. Gabe was looking at him in confusion but Castiel wasn’t paying attention, the only thing on his mind was that, if everything he had ever been told was correct, the green eyed man that had just walked out that door, had the potential to be his soul mate, his twin flame.  
  
“Cassie? Is everything okay?” Gabe asked, walking over to his brother and placing a hand on his arm, rubbing it gently.

“I….” He didn’t know what to say, his fingers were still brushing at the name on his wrist and Gabe’s eyes flicked down to the writing and sighed.  


“You know that means shit all right?  I mean sure, some people find the people on their wrist but it doesn’t always work out. It’s not worth worrying about it.”  
  
“How would you know?” Castiel snapped, turning to his brother sharply. Gabe huffed a little and shrugged in response.  
  
“Because, by your next birthday you are set to be engaged to a beautiful woman, she’ll be head over heels for you and in time you will be head over heels for her too”  
  
“I doubt that very much Gabriel” He muttered, running a hand through his hair and looking at the door again. He should have asked his name earlier, given him his, then he would know for sure and not left with just ‘what if’s’.  
  
“Well it’s happening Castiel. You know our parents well enough to know there’s nothing you can do stop it. So, instead of pining after the name on your wrist, who our parents would never allow you to be with even if you did find them, you either need to run the fuck away and make your own way or you need to suck it up and deal with what our parents have planned for you.” He said bluntly.  
  
“I can’t do that Gabe; you know I can’t.”  
  
“Well you don’t have a choice kiddo! Maybe just make the most of it. You’ll be okay.” He said before taking off his mask and heading up the stairs to his own room.  
  
Castiel ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t just marry someone he knew he would never love, never care for. He sighed, running his hand down his face.

\--

Dean was tired, his body ached from the long night standing around and dancing. His mind was on a constant loop, unable to stop thinking about the blue eyed angel he had just met. He was fighting to keep his eyes open while he drove Charlie back to her house so when they arrived Charlie grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him from the Impala and they both stumbled to the door. Charlie held her heels in one hand as she fumbled with her keys and almost fell through the door.

Once inside they trailed into her room in a daze of exhaustion and alcohol. Dean was too tired to drive home so they had a mutual agreement that if they went out together, Dean could always stay at hers until the next day. They both stripped down and changed into comfier clothes. Their masks, along with Dean’s horns, lay carelessly on the dresser.

Dean’s eyes were heavy with sleep and the moment his clothes were off he flopped onto the temporary bed Charlie had put together for him on the floor of her room. He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

But Dean didn’t have an undisturbed sleep. His mind replayed the time he had shared with the blue-eyed angel in the room, the glances and touches he stole and the dances they shared.

He woke up in the early afternoon. He didn’t move at first, just closed his eyes again. He just wanted to lay there. He just wanted to lay there with his eyes closed, holding on to the moment, to the dream. It had all felt so real.

He re-opened his eyes and sniffed the air, the smell of bacon and sausages filing his nostrils. His mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool and his head was banging, a dull throb behind his eyes. He groaned, threading his fingers through his hair before throwing the covers off and planting his feet on the floor. He yawned, stretching his back before standing up and putting on a shirt.

He padded down to the kitchen where he found Charlie, dressed in shorts and a vest top, was cooking for the both of them. He smiled grabbing a cartoon of orange juice from the fridge and taking a drink.

“Morning, Winchester. Sleep well?” Charlie asked, not turning to face him.

Dean hummed softly as he walked over and sat on the counter next to her.

“Not bad” he replied, sipping his orange juice again. “You? Bet you wished you bought that pretty dark haired chick” he laughed.

“Oh, you’d like that wouldn’t you.”

Dean shrugged, finishing off his juice before hopping off the counter and chucking the carton in the trash. He looked back at the food being cooked.

“I have her number so I can call her soon anyway, don’t worry on my account Dean… Anyway, you should have got that guys number, what was his name?” She asked.

“I don’t know…”

Charlie raised an eyebrow and glanced at Dean as she finished off the cooking and divided the food between two plates. Dean ignored the look she gave him as she pushed one over to him. and He thanked her, taking the plate and moving to sit on the couch. Charlie sat on the other end of the couch and they were both silent for a small while, too busy eating to discuss the events of the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda short, it's mainly a filler chapter, not much plot. It's been a hell of a start to summer right now. More will becoming soon, promise!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history goes as you hit 16, a name appears on the left side of your wrist, under the base of your thumb. It supposedly means that this was the name of the person you were destined to be with, Your soul mate. But you didn't know anything about this person, you didn't who that person was, didn't know whether they were male or female, you didn't know anything about them apart from their name. 
> 
> You don't think you would ever care about it, you didn't think you would ever find them. Until one day...

A few weeks had gone by since the masquerade party. A few weeks since Castiel met Dean. A few weeks since he found the man whose name was on his wrist. A few weeks had gone by.

During that time, he had found himself moping around while, his family were getting things ready for another up-coming get together. It was the first of many events leading up to his wedding. Two families becoming one. He was going to be meeting Anna Milton. Just the thought of it made his heart sink and his thoughts darken. Their families had gone through great lengths to make it perfect for them, but it would never be perfect for Castiel. The only way it could even be close to perfect was if the person he was meeting was Dean. So instead for Castiel it was perfectly tragic. That’s all it ever was going to be for the young Novak.  

Both families were excited for the day when he and Anna would meet. The Novak family had booked a caterer and staff for the event along with a florist who made multiple displays of flowers which included hydrangeas, which they were told were Anna’s favourite.

The arrival of the Milton family was close which meant that each member of the Novak’s was in their rooms getting changed. It was a smart event; the women would be in formal gowns and the men in suits. Castiel didn’t have a choice on what he was allowed to wear, his father had bought him a new suit which now laid on his bed, along with cufflinks and new shoes.

Castiel picked up the suit and looked at it. It might be a $10000 Armani but felt like the prison uniform of a condemned man. He sighed a hopeless sigh and began to change. He was almost dressed when his brother, Gabriel, knocked on the door and entered without waiting for a reply, much to Castiel’s distaste.

“Look at you, Cassie. She’s going to be head over heels for you.” He grinned, clasping his hands in front of himself. He too was wearing a new suit that his father had bought him, it wasn’t as expensive as Castiel’s but that was because this night, was for him. It was his night to make the best impression he could so Anna and her family would agree on the joining of their families.

“I hope she doesn’t…” he grumbled, fiddling with the cufflinks as he looked at himself in the mirror and flattened down his shirt and tie.

Gabe rolled his eyes and shut the door to Castiel’s room. He walked over and reached out to straighten his tie before flattening Castiel’s hair a little to make it less wild. He hummed softly in satisfaction then patted his shoulders when he was done and smiled.

“Come on Cassie, don’t be like that. It’ll be fine. You’ll see” he said.

Castiel huffed and looked at himself in the mirror, over Gabriel’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, opening them and looking back to Gabe.

“I don’t think I can do this Gabe, please… Please don’t make me do this.” He whispered, his voice cracking a little as his eyes welled, his hands shaking by his sides.

“I’m sorry Castiel, but you got to. You know that.”

“I just… I’m trying to find my place in this world and, I know it’s not right to feel this way about a boy but, I’m looking for more than just a pretty smile…” Castiel looked down to the ground, sniffing slightly and rubbing his face with his hands and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. He cleared it a little, coughing and looking back up at his brother, hurt and pleading in his eyes which made Gabriel look away and to the door.

“They will be here any minute now, mom and dad expect you to be down there to greet them. So please, for your sake, do as they tell you” he said, patting his brothers shoulder with a small frown.

Gabe felt sorry for his brother, he really did, but he also knew what was best for him and that was to do as his parents wished until he could finally look after himself. That’s why he was pushing him to do as they said. He knew Castiel wouldn’t make it in the real world just yet, especially not by himself. He walked to the door and opened it, looking over at his shoulder a final time.

“You look great kiddo” he smiled, before stepping out of the room and walking back down stairs were the rest of the family were waiting.

Castiel sighed, looking at the mirror a final time before leaving his room, closing the door behind him and following his brother down stairs. At the foot of the stairs he was greeted by one of the catering staff who held a tray in her hand full of small delicacies, another who held a tray with champagne flutes filled perfectly. He smiled nicely to them as he walked passed, his father catching him by the arm and smiling down at him.

“You look great, Castiel” Chuck said.

“Thank you, Father” Castiel replied with a tight smile, looking around the room. He wanted to be anywhere else than here right now.

Chuck was about to say something else when the doorbell chimed. The Milton family had arrived.  Chuck looked down to his son and nodded a bright smile on his lips.

The first to enter were a middle-aged man and woman, who Castiel assumed to be Anna’s parents. He didn’t recognize them; he didn’t ever remember seeing them at all. Then, following behind them was Anna. She walked in timidly, her hands clasped together, fingers rubbing together nervously as she stood behind her mother and father, like she was trying to hide behind them. She was 18, just a year younger than Castiel. He had to admit, she was nice looking. But not in any way which would make Castiel believe he would ever be interested. Sure, he was indifferent to sexual orientation but he knew he couldn’t love someone he was being forced to marry.

Chuck was the first one to speak, clapping his hands together and smiling wide. “Welcome, Mr and Mrs Milton, Anna, to our home.” He said, shaking each of their hands.

Mr Milton smiled and nodded at Chuck, shaking his hand firmly and looking down at Anna and then back to his wife. “Thank you, Mr Novak, for inviting us” he replied.

“Please, just call me Chuck. We are going to be family after all.” He said, glancing to Castiel who didn’t meet his father’s eye. Gabe jabbed him in the side pointedly.

“Yes, well, we will see about that won’t we, Mr Novak” Anna’s mother replied with a tight smile.

The catering staff began to circulate with trays of wine and canapes and everyone fell to polite small talk. Castiel and Anna watched each other warily...

Today was going to be a long day for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the new chapter! Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history goes as you hit 16, a name appears on the left side of your wrist, under the base of your thumb. It supposedly means that this was the name of the person you were destined to be with, Your soul mate. But you didn't know anything about this person, you didn't who that person was, didn't know whether they were male or female, you didn't know anything about them apart from their name. 
> 
> You don't think you would ever care about it, you didn't think you would ever find them. Until one day...

The first hour or so was awkward. No one really seemed to know what to say or do. They were sitting in the drawing room, the parents talking together about their children. Castiel and Anna hadn’t spoken a word other than a polite, ‘Hello, how are you?’. Castiel just wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

Soon the time came to eat and Castiel couldn’t be happier. It meant he had an excuse not to talk and he could just sit quietly without seeing the frown on Gabriel’s face or the concerned looks from his father and the disappointment in his mother’s eyes. 

His parents were strategic when it came to dinner seating arrangements. Castiel found himself seated next to Anna on one side and his father on the other.  He sighed quietly as he pulled out his seat, the legs dragging against the hard flooring. He sat down and rubbed his hands on his pant legs and shuffled his chair in. He looked around the table as the waiting staff bought out dinner.

The first course of pate was placed in front of them on the tables, glasses were filled and Chuck smiled at everyone, clapping his hands together gently, looking across at everyone before speaking.

“We shall say grace, before we eat. Castiel, would you like to do the honours?” He asked, but Castiel knew he wasn’t asking. He sighed and clasped his hands together, bowing his head, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before beginning.

“Heavenly Father, bless this food, and bless our friends and family who have come to dine with us today. Amen.” As he spoke the final words he looked up, opening his eyes, just as everybody else did and Chuck nodded his head to Castiel with a proud smile.

“Let us eat”.

\--

There wasn’t much said while everyone was eating, questions were thrown around, trying to get Anna and Castiel to talk, to find out more about each other. Anna even tried. But Castiel just couldn’t think of anything to say.  He tried, he really did. But he couldn’t find it in him to feign interest in her. She was nice but he felt as though by going along with this he would be somehow agreeing to his family’s plans. He had no say in what his future was going to be. All because at 16 the universe decided to give Castiel a man’s name on his wrist.

“So, Castiel...” Anna’s father began, washing down the last of his food with a sip of wine. He dabbed his mouth with a napkin, placing it back on the side before leaning his forearms against the table and looking at the young man who was expected to marry his daughter.

“Tell us about your interests.” He asked Castiel looking over at him with a calculating expression.

Castiel swallowed thickly, running a hand through his hair and sighed, biting his bottom lip before looking up at his future father-in-law. “Well, the hobbies I enjoy are usually of the literary nature. I like to read, I also write a bit too.” He said with a small smile on his lips, the first time he had smiled since the Milton family arrived.

“You write? What about?” He asked curiously.

“Well, I am writing a story…  It’s about a family caught up in a battle between heaven and hell. It’s about their relationships and struggles to do the right thing despite the trials and tribulations they face and the odds against them.  It’s called Blood and Grace.”

Anna’s father leaned back in his chair, scratching the short stubble on his chin before humming in thought. He glanced at his wife, who was looking at Castiel. He looked back at them, his proud smile soon fading at the silence that followed his description of what he was writing about.

“I erm, I also write poetry…” Castiel added, looking to his father who was staring at his son.

“That’s… Interesting. What made you want to write about the supernatural?”

“Oh well, obviously our family is religious, so the idea of angels and heaven and hell are things that have always fascinated me. But I’ve also been interested in the idea of ghosts and other creatures… I don’t know really; it was just an idea” he said in reply.

Chuck was still looking at his son, a small proud smile forming on his lips. Chuck used to write, he used to read his work to Castiel. His work was also based on the supernatural. He didn’t think Castiel remembered. He placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder and squeezed gently.

“If you ever need someone to check it, read through it or something, I would be happy to help.” he offered.

Castiel smiled a little and nodded. He remembered his father reading him stories about a young boy and the monsters in his room and a brother who always told him not to be afraid of the dark, and about how he grew up to realise that you should always be scared of the dark because you don’t know what’s out there.

“Thanks…” He replied.

Anna’s father looked between the two and then looked at his daughter. “So Castiel, more questions I’m afraid. What work do you want to go into? I mean, being a writer isn’t going to bring in the money to support a family. If you’re going to have one with my daughter…” He said.

Castiel looked over at him and sighed, running a hand through his hair and chewing his bottom lip. Before he could answer his mother piped up.

“Castiel will be taking over the family business. He will be working alongside Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel in the Caelum Law Group.” She said happily.

Castiel looked around the table and he saw Michael’s expression. He didn’t look happy at all. He saw his eyes hardened as he stared at their mother, looking between her and his father. Castiel could tell Michael wanted to say something, hell Castiel wanted Michael to say something, but he knew if Michael said something right now, in front of everyone, his chance at taking over the business would be zero, so he watched him bite his tongue and stay quiet, he could practically see the anger building up inside of his brother.

The rest of the night went well, they all found out more about each other and Castiel and Anna even discovered a shared interest in the supernatural, especially angels. Soon it was time to for the Milton’s to go and Castiel was thankful for that. They said their goodbyes, Gabriel nudging his brother, making him go over to Anna and kiss her cheek. Anna walked out of the house with her mother by her side, Mr Milton hanging back as he spoke to Chuck. Before he left he looked to Castiel and smiled, taking his hand in a firm grip and shaking it.

“Thank you Castiel, I look forward to having you as a part of our family.” He said with a bright smile, before turning on his heel and leaving.

Chuck grinned and bought his son into a hug “Well done, I knew you’d be great, looks like you made a good impression.” He said and his mother grabbed a bottle of Champagne and smiled. 

“Let’s celebrate, I’m so happy. I knew you’d marry a pretty girl one day!” She said.

Castiel frowned and he ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. Everyone was happy for him, except himself. He shook his head, clenching his fists by his side and he took a deep breath. “No.”

“What do you mean no?” His mother said.

“No I don’t want to marry her Mother! I can’t. I can’t pretend to be in love with her, to have a family with her. It’s not fair on her, it’s not fair on the children we might have and it’s not fair on me! I wouldn’t be happy!” He protested.

His mother sighed as she poured some Champagne into her husband’s glass and shook her head. “You’ll be fine. You’re being so over-dramatic. This is helping you, saving you from that- that stupid name on your wrist” She said simply.

“No! You’re not! I’ve had enough, I’ve had enough of all this talk of how you’re saving me, when all you want is lineage! You want the family name to carry on, to be passed down through my children because it wouldn’t if I was with a man! Because you think it would put a stain on the family name!” He said, fists clenched at his sides, chest heaving.

“You’re not saving me… If anything, you’re driving me away. You’re killing me” he said much quieter.

The room was silent after Castiel’s outburst, his parents stood stunned, glasses held loosely in their hands, eyes wide as they stared at him. Castiel loosened his with an annoyed expression and looked up at his family, searching for some sign, any sign that showed they understood but, seeing none on their faces, he shook his head and sighed heading back to his room, slamming the door behind him.

His family watched as Castiel went back to his room, his mother flinching slightly as the slamming of a door was heard from the entrance of the house, silence filled the room after, the rest of the Novak family, looking awkwardly at each other, unsure what to do next. The words that came from Castiel’s mouth ‘killing me’ hanging horridly in the air. Chuck swallowed thickly, running a hand through his hair and glancing at his wife, unreadable expressions on their faces as they pondered on what to do with their son.

What were they going to do with Castiel Novak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history goes as you hit 16, a name appears on the left side of your wrist, under the base of your thumb. It supposedly means that this was the name of the person you were destined to be with, Your soul mate. But you didn't know anything about this person, you didn't who that person was, didn't know whether they were male or female, you didn't know anything about them apart from their name.
> 
> You don't think you would ever care about it, you didn't think you would ever find them. Until one day...

Castiel paced his room, breathing heavily as he tried to think of what was going to happen next. There was no way he was going to get away with that outburst. His parents would never let that slide. He couldn’t do this anymore; he was tired of following what his parents wanted. Tired of being told what to do. He didn’t have to be ruled by his parents, he could choose freedom. It was time to do what he had been putting off for a while and just leave. He looked around his room and quickly grabbed a bag from under his bed and began to stuff it with clothes and other essentials. He was almost done when he heard a knock on his door.

Castiel’s breath caught as he turned his head to look at the door. Turning back, he quickly shoved more things into his bag and ignored the persistent knocking. He hoped it wasn’t his parents. He clenched his jaw as he heard the door handle turn and as he looked around to see who it was, Gabriel entered and a small sigh of relief escaped Castiel’s lips.

Gabe frowned, his hand still on the door handle as he looked at his younger brother, then his eyes flicked to the bag.

“What are you doing, Castiel?” he asked.

Castiel didn’t answer, he turned back towards his bag and began to zip it up, checking on his phone and wallet. Gabe frowned and ran a hand through his hair before walking over to him.

“Cassie… Come on bro, you can’t just run away, where will you go?” he asked.

Castiel shrugged and shook his head, running a shaky hand through his hair as he grabbed more of his belongings, hanging them over his bag and shoulder. Gabe sighed in frustration and grabbed a few of Castiel’s things, his trench coat, holding it to his chest, knowing his brother wouldn’t leave without the damn thing.

“Gabe, give it to me,” Cas said putting out his hand.  Gabe shook his head and held onto it.

“You’re acting irrational Castiel, you need to think about this, you can’t just run away,” he said.

“Why? Why not? It’ll be better than being forced into a marriage I don’t want” Castiel said, getting angry, “It’ll be better than being miserable every day just to please our parents, at least this way I have a shot of being happy!” he said, his voice rising until he was almost shouting.

“You’re over reacting…” Gabe sighed.

Castiel glared at his brother and yanked his trench coat out of his grip and shook his head in anger as he pulled it on, Gabe grabbed his bag instead. Castiel folded his arms and pinned his brother with a scowl, “No, I’m not. I meant what I said, you’re not helping me by steering me into this relationship, our parents are only helping themselves! They don’t care about me!”

Tears began to prickle in Castiel’s eyes as he shouted, his throat constricting like a rope had wrapped itself around it, tightening with every breath he took. His chest heaved as he stopped and looked desperately at his brother, but he didn’t care anymore who heard his words, it was all true.

Gabe sighed softly, putting the bag down as Castiel begin to hyperventilate and he pulled his younger brother into a hug. “Castiel, come on, just give them a chance, they’re doing their best, you wouldn’t last a second out there by yourself,” he murmured, rubbing his back gently. Castiel pressed his face into his brother’s neck and sighed, shaking his head lightly.

“I can’t stay here...” he murmured

Gabe sighed and pulled away from his brother, slowly removing his trench coat and setting it down on the bed. Castiel was too tired to argue, the sudden fit of rage had taken every ounce of his energy. Gabe pulled him gently by the hand and sat him down on the bed.

“Just, take a nap for a while. You need it. It’s been a long day,” he said soothingly. Castiel chewed his bottom lip, debating whether to do what he was told or to do what he had planned. Gabe looked at his brother pleadingly and Castiel caved, flopping back onto the bed, grunting as his head hit the pillow and the mattress creaked under his weight. Gabe sighed softly as he looked down at his brother, watching his eyes droop closed. Gabriel slowly unpacked Castiel’s things, putting them back in their places, flattening the creases he had made in his shirts and hanging them back up. He quietly left the room, pausing before he closed the door to take a final glance at his brother, watching the steady rhythm of his chest rising and falling with every breath and slowly clicked the door shut.

***

The next day wasn’t so great for Castiel, he woke up with a splitting headache and full of regret. Why didn’t he just leave when he had the chance? He sighed, frustrated with himself as he sat up and threw off the duvet. He stood up, feeling a little light headed. He waited for a moment while his eyes focused and the room stopped spinning, then headed out of his room and down to the kitchen to grab some aspirin and water.

His father was sitting quietly at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper when Castiel entered. He stopped for a moment, wondering if he should acknowledge the events of the last night. He found he had no idea what to say so walked silently to grab the tablets and make himself a glass of water in silence. As he put down his empty glass and turned to leave the kitchen his father cleared his throat behind him. He stopped, taking a deep breath before looking at his father. He was looking up from his paper, as Castiel met his gaze he closed and folded it, placing it on the table. No one said a word for a few minutes, the silence built until it became deafening and Castiel was the one to break it.

“Did you want something?” he asked his father, desperately not wanting to talk about yesterday, wishing it as far from his memory as possible.

Chuck just sat there for a moment, looking at his son. He licked his lips before pushing the chair next to him out from the table and gesturing for his son to take a seat. Castiel sighed softly and reluctantly sat down next to him, pulling the chair back under the table so his hands were hidden where they rested in his lap.

“I think it’s time to talk, don’t you?” he asked Castiel, who shrugged, waiting for his father to start talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in an update. Started University a few months ago, it's exhausting!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history goes as you hit 16, a name appears on the left side of your wrist, under the base of your thumb. It supposedly means that this was the name of the person you were destined to be with, Your soul mate. But you didn't know anything about this person, you didn't who that person was, didn't know whether they were male or female, you didn't know anything about them apart from their name.
> 
> You don't think you would ever care about it, you didn't think you would ever find them. Until one day...

Castiel sighed softly, running a frustrated hand through his hair and looking down at the surface of the table, rubbing his palms together in his lap.

Chuck leaned forward in his chair, resting  his forearms on the wooden surface in front of him and looking at Castiel. He reached out and slowly took Castiel’s arm, placing it on the table and pushing up his sleeve, looking down at the name that was written on his wrist. Castiel watched him anxiously, not wanting to hear the inevitable homophobic comments.

“You know, your mother’s name isn’t written on my wrist, and mine is not written on hers.” His father started, looking up from his son’s wrist,  “But, we still love each other. Just because Anna’s name isn’t on your wrist, doesn’t mean you won’t be able to love her,” he said softly, his thumb rubbing over the end of Dean’s name.

Castiel frowned a little, looking up at his father in shock. He always assumed his mother’s name was written on his father’s wrist and vice versa. He looked down at the name on his wrist, tingling sensations running up his arm as his father rubbed the name.

No matter what his father said. His situation was much different to Castiel’s. His father had not met the girl who’s name was written on his wrist. Castiel had. Or, at least he thought he had.  His name was Dean, but it was possible that it wasn’t _the_ Dean on his wrist. There were so many people named Dean that he couldn’t just assume that the first Dean he met would be _his_ Dean. He pulled his hand away from his father, pushed the sleeve down and put his hands back in his lap.

“I won’t ever love her properly. As a friend, possibly. As a wife? I couldn’t ever,” He said, running a hand through his hair again.

Chuck sighed and leant back in his chair, scrubbing a hand over the scruff on his chin and humming. “You don’t know that Castiel,” he replied. It seemed to Cas that he was not even trying to understand. Because, why would he? The same thing had happened to him. He was forced into a marriage, it was what he knew. He had let it happen, and he learned to love. He truly did love his wife, so how could he understand Castiel’s apprehension?

“What makes you say that? How would you know?” Castiel asked, fists clenched in his lap.

“Because, me and your mother, we were matched together by our parents. At first, I was like you, angry and confused, unsure whether it was going to be for the best. I learned to love her, and I do love her,” he told him, a small fond smile on his face as he thought of his wife.

Castiel looked at his father, searching his face for some hint of a lie, some indication that this was just a way to get Castiel to agree to what was happening. He found none. He looked down to the table, slumping back into his chair with a sigh and closing his eyes. That’s why they couldn’t understand…

“Look, Castiel…” His father started, “I can understand why you are worried, but this is for the best. You won’t find the person on your arm. It’s very rare that anyone does. But you can still be happy, still learn to love, I’ve seen it happen, I’ve done it.” he told him softly.

Castiel didn’t want to listen, didn’t want to understand what his father was telling him. He had no interest in Anna. Even if it was possible to learn to love Anna, he didn’t want to. Ever since the masquerade, the green-eyed boy had been the star of his dreams, the star of his thoughts. Not just because his name was Dean, but everything else about him. What they did and how he had felt. But the realness of that feeling was fading, becoming more of a dream than a memory.

Castiel saw Chuck look at him and study his movements for a second before he sighed, “I know you can't understand now Castiel. It's ok, we’ll talk again later.” He got up, tucking the paper he had under his arm and patting Castiel’s shoulder. “You’ll be okay Castiel, we are just trying to help you…” he told his son, a sad smile on his lips as he walked away.

Castiel watched after his father, the few minutes of their conversation fresh in his mind as he tried to process what was said. He really didn’t have a choice, did he?

He got up from his chair and walked back to his room. He stood, looking around distractedly. He didn’t know what to do. He felt trapped, unsure of where to go. It was like a noose was wrapped around his throat and would tighten with every movement he made, a heaviness around his throat, a weight on his shoulders. He felt like he was being dragged through the days.

Whenever he started to feel like this, he wished he had a routine. Something take his mind off things. He didn’t want to be around his family, his friends were all with their parents and siblings and extended families. He felt alone, trapped. Every holiday felt like this to Castiel. Nothingness. At School, he could forget about his situation and concentrate on studying and on the people around him who he could call his friends. It was a distraction. Being at home, without all that, it was hard, the only thing he had was writing.

He went to his desk and picked up his laptop, padding across to his bed and flopped down, the bed springs creaked under him as it took his weight. He shifted to prop himself against the wall, his ankles crossed as he stretched out and he loaded up his story. This was the only way he could forget about his problems, get lost in his writing and become the characters in his story. He became so engrossed in what he was writing that the world around him faded away as his fingers danced over the keys of his laptop. The only source of light was the dimly lit screen that cast shadows on his face. He stayed like that for hours, focusing on his story. Creating plots and new paths for the characters on his page. He was the puppet master here, creating the movements of these characters and making them do what he wanted, he wished he could do that for himself. Create his own story.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I updated, I have been really busy with University! Hope you liked the new chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history goes as you hit 16, a name appears on the left side of your wrist, under the base of your thumb. It supposedly means that this was the name of the person you were destined to be with, Your soul mate. But you didn't know anything about this person, you didn't who that person was, didn't know whether they were male or female, you didn't know anything about them apart from their name.
> 
> You don't think you would ever care about it, you didn't think you would ever find them. Until one day...

The Christmas feeling had worn off. The holidays were over and everyone was either going back to school or going back to work, including Dean; much to his dismay.

Dean hadn’t really thought about the name on his wrist or who that person could be. But he did think about the blue-eyed man he had met at the Masquerade party not so long ago. He couldn’t quite shake off the feeling of those blue eyes watching his every move, or those lips wrapped deliciously around him and the heat that was pressed against his skin. He wanted to experience it all over again, with that same blue-eyed angel, the man he hoped might be named Castiel.

Dean worked as a mechanic during the day, then when night came, he changed from his greased-up clothes to a pair of faded jeans and a black shirt and took his station behind the bar at Ellen’s Roadhouse, along-side the sister he never asked for, Jo.

He had spent most of today with Bobby, working on a black, 67 Ford Mustang. They were renovating it from a Junker they had rescued from a scrap yard. It took most of the day, but by the evening he was finally able to use the shower at work and change into his bar clothes, getting rid of the oil, grease and paint that covered his olive toned skin.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Bobby,” he called as he left the garage but before he could go anywhere Bobby was by the exit, standing there with his dusty, battered old hat in hand as he ran his fingers through the little hair he had on his head.

“Is everything okay with you, boy? You seem a little more distracted than usual” Bobby huffed, batting his hat against his leg before he shoved the torn hat back on his head.

Dean raised an eyebrow and he chuckled slightly at the other, running a hand through his own hair and shrugging “I’m fine, Bobby. You growin’ sappy on me old man?” he teased the elder.

“Shut up, just checking so I don’t have to kick your ass back into shape. Now get outta here” Bobby huffed as he walked past Dean, slapping him on the shoulder as he did.

Dean laughed softly, a small smile on his face as he walked out of the auto shop and headed to his car, getting in and heading into town, stopping at his favourite coffee shop.

Dean walked to the shop, he had a few hours break before he needed to head to Ellen’s Roadhouse to start his shift. He sighed as he entered, a small bell ringing as he stepped inside.

The shop was bigger than it appeared from outside, the counter and coffee machines on the right and couches and tables to the left. The furnishings were mostly wood and soft tan couches. Dean walked straight to the counter, looking up at the black chalk board that hung high on the wall above the barista’s head, list after list of different coffees, from a simple black coffee to a flavoured syrup concoction. His eyes scanned the board, searching for the price of his own coffee. When it was his turn he ordered a simple black americano, already picking out two sugar sachets and a stirrer. Dean liked his coffee simple, since nothing else in his life was.

He stepped back, waiting for his drink, seeing others order theirs as the other barista called out the names on their coffee cups.

When Dean’s name was called he stepped over to grab his coffee. He carried it over to one of the leather armchairs and put his cup down on the chestnut table. He leaned forward and added the sugar, stirring it and taking a sip, humming at the sweet but bitter taste that danced on his tongue.

He sat for a moment before pulling out his laptop and resting it on his knee.  He liked to use this time, whenever he was at the coffee shop, to relax. It gave him time to reply to emails from clients at the auto shop, or look through the bookings they had at the Roadhouse to make sure everything would be in order. He sipped his coffee as he worked, lost in concentration.

While he was focussed on his emails, a familiar name was called out by the barista.

“Castiel!”

It took a few minutes for Dean to fully register and hear the name, but as soon as he processed it Dean’s eyes shot up. His breath hitched in his throat as his fingers hovered, pausing over the keyboard. Did he hear that right? His eyes darted around the shop, trying to spot the person who could have possible responded to that name. He saw a dark headed man walk out of the door and he quickly got up, pushing his laptop to the side and running out the door. That name, that man, was his supposed soul mate. Outside he looked around wildly but there was no sign of the dark-haired man. How did he just vanish?

Dean stood helplessly, shoulders slumping as he looked around the street, not recognising anyone, hoping to see a dark headed man with blue eyes walking the street with a to-go cup in hand. Running his fingers deftly through his hair, he sighed softly, chewing his bottom lip before turning around and going back inside. His laptop lay discarded on its side, he picked it up and put it back on the table as he sat back down heavily. Everything he had been doing, was completely forgotten, discarded into the back space of his mind, all he could think about was that man, that name. He bit his lip, pulling up his sleeve and looking down at the name on his wrist, tracing the black ink with his index finger, the word Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, I had writers block, so that should also explain the short chapter, I'm sorry!


	12. Authors Comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I haven’t forgotten about this fic, just have a lot going on and less time to write, the chapter is being written I promise, just slowly! I will get this fic finished! I’m determined!

im sorry for the delay please bare with me, who knew university would be so time consuming :(

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first start at a Supernatural, Destiel Fanfiction, I hope you liked it!


End file.
